


THE ANONYMOUS POEM

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Spop - Fandom, shera princes of power
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: a school assignment holds more to it than most classmates / teachers know. An Anonymous poem has the power to change it all.
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Adora was never really worried about things like tests or homework. Those things were small in her eyes for she was always the best student in every school she’d been too. It sounds cocky but adora was proud of how hard she pushed herself to study and bored with how little her classmates took their education seriously. Which is why she only plastered a big smile on her face as the teacher passed out the next assignment. 

He passed out the rest of the papers and walked back to the front before speaking. 

“Today we are going to be learning about poetry and then writing some of our own”   
he seemed excited about this lesson plan almost jumping out of his skin. The class however did not feel any excitement , they all sighed and whined in unison. Everyone besides Adora.

“Calm down” her teacher said trying to bring his class room back to order 

“Everybody will write a poem. The poems will be anonymous, someone else will read your poem tomorrow in class randomly” the bell rings and he starts to rush his words 

“PLEASE EVERYONE REMEMBER TO HAVE YOUR POEMS WRITTEN AND READY TOMORROW NO EXPECTATIONS! “

Everyone rushed out of the class room pushing behind each other like ants. Adora waited , she didn’t feel like getting trampled today. 

“Hey adora” catra hissed in her ear  
“Hey catra ...” adora knew what she wanted  
“I’m not doing your poem for you” she said in a hushed tone.  
Catra only laughed. 

“I’m over that friend. I’m buckling down. “ she smiled   
“Really?”  
“Really. I want to be something, go somewhere get off etheria” she looked away only for a minute 

“Look I know I haven’t been a food friend lately and I’ve started hanging out with a bad crowd but I hope you hear me tomorrow” she smiles lightly at adora before she turns around and leaves. 

Confused but sure it was just mockery she finished packing her books up before leaving the class room and heading home. 

But as she walked the familiar road home she just couldn’t seem to focus on her destination.   
Why was catra talking to her after months? She had made new friends , friends who wouldn’t ever disagree with her , friends that didn’t have morals. She acted like adora didn’t exist in the halls , at functions , even in the neighbor hood that they both had lived in since they were little? And even if she wasn’t mocking her why would she ever think that adora could just causally get over it? 

She balled her fist up and let out a loud scream that left her holding onto her knees heaving. When she looked up she didn’t know where she was until frantically looking around more. She had made not one but three different wrong turns while being so endlessly lost in thought. 

She sighed softly before silently retracing her steps and actually heading home this time. She made it an effort not to think of catra.


	2. Chapter 2: no emotion

The third bell of the day rung through out the hallways making every kids run and scramble to get to their own specific classes on time. 

Adora didn’t have this issue because she always left from one class straight to the other before the bell even had the chance to ring and alarm her .

“Does everyone have their poems?” The teacher was placing one palm over his head. He seemed stressed. 

“Yes” has very bored class room replied in unison.

“Everyone place your poem in the book”

Single file the students all lined up , folding their paper into a tiny square and selling it into the box one by one until their were no more students or poems left. 

Once everyone had taken their seats again the teacher began to speak. 

“Poetry has been around for years, since the first words were spoken poetry was born” he paused clearing his throat. 

“Please be aware of how the most vulnerable parts of ourselves can be seen and expressed through just our words on paper. Glimmer you come up and go first” 

Glimmer flushes pink. She didn’t like to stand in front of the class let alone read something while everyone patiently stared at her listening , but she got up and headed toward the front of the class anyway. 

She studied the box hard before closing her eyes and swishing the papers around. She quickly picked up which ever paper her hand last landed on. 

She began to read it :

“Today the sun didn’t shine   
The blinds were closed but they didn’t belong on a window.  
You see the blinds were on my eyes.   
Yesterday I could see.  
But the sun took away my eyes.  
So now when the moon sets ,  
I know that the sun will never rise” 

She looks up at the glass and then at the teacher who are all silently snapping. She places the poem on the teachers desk and heads back to her seat. 

“What did we think about that poem” the teacher asks the class 

“That person feels lost..... like they aren’t important “ adora spoke first 

“I felt true emotion reading it. Pure saddens” glimmer spoke while looking down at her feet

“To me it sounded like they had the sun once before but because of something they did the sun refuses to shine for them ... leaving them in the dark. Kinda like how we sometimes place our happiness in other things or people instead of ourselfs “ catra said this almost too quiet for everyone to hear but not quiet enough

A hush fell over the class room forcing the teacher to clear his throat. 

“These are all good interpretations. Due to the seriousness of this poem we won’t be telling who it belongs to today... but the writer is free to come claim their A+ after school ends” 

The bell rings and he waves everyone off. 

“That one wasn’t mine if you were wondering” catra purrs in my ear wrapping her tail around my leg 

“Of course it wasn’t your poem... it had too much emotion” adora spat this out faster and harsher than she had intended too 

“Catra wait I’m sor-“

“Oh cut the shit adora.... you think of me as a statue. With out any emotions... but I feel things I feel everything” 

Adora reaches out to comfort her former friend but pulls her hand back.

“I’m sorry catra .... I am. We all feel things. I’m sorry” 

She grabs her back pack and leaves catra sitting in the empty class room by herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I took me forever but here is chapter two I hope you guys like it ! Please leave comments and sorry for anything I misspelt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this was gonna be a one shot but then I got mad creative and thought of a whole SL that’s atleast 4-6 chapters if not longer so basically enjoy all my madness and chaos ! 
> 
> Ps: please leave comments and kudos it’s much appreciated ! 
> 
> Twitter : CATRASPRIME


End file.
